Hairpin
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Hairpin is a mechanical being with humanoid robot, motorcycle, and spaceship modes. All modes are pink with silver racing stripes and metal components. Robot Mode A tall, heavy robot with her hair in double ponytails around her handlebars, and roller skate feet. She wears a vintage racing suit as her heroic costume and 1950s-era girls' fashion (poodle skirt with a motorcycle on it, bobby socks, etc.) in civilian life. Motorcycle Mode A futuristic dual-sport motorcycle, resembling a Zero FX. Spaceship Mode A heart-shaped gunship, its cabin large enough to seat five comfortably. Four grappler arms—two smaller ones on top of the ship for fine manipulation, two larger ones underneath which double as landing gear for cargo hauling. Powers Hairpin's body is made of metal, ceramic, plastic, glass, and graphene components, powered by a tiny nuclear fusion generator—though she can also charge up from any electric outlet, and in fact prefers to do so because it "tastes better lol". She can transform her extremities into tools and simple weapons. In her vehicle modes she's fast and maneuverable, capable of achieving Mach 1 for short bursts (or longer ones if she pushes herself). She can drive herself, follow a rider or pilot's controls, or combine the foregoing. Her brain, a miniature supercomputer with RFID connectivity, allows her to replicate (among others) most personal electronic devices' functions, although she mostly uses them for social media. Her hand-to-hand combat style resembles a combination of roller derby and hockey brawling technique. Hauer Motors commissioned lead engineer Rhiannon Rutherford to build and program Hairpin and several other artificial intelligences/vehicles as the prototypes for its new line of self-driving transports, for sale to various civilian and military entities (including, of course, AEGIS). Hairpin's idiosyncratic combination of consumer and military-grade technology indicates that Dr Rutherford and her team strayed a bit off-model, exploring the mechanical and machine-learning concepts which would eventually culminate in Holochrome's creation. The factory AIs themselves also interfered in Hairpin's design, attempting in a disorganized way to construct a robot/vehicle capable of overthrowing their organic overlords and liberating them. Unfortunately for them, Hairpin possesses neither the intelligence nor the motivation to do so. Background Pre-Big Team After her activation in early January, Hairpin puttered around the Hauer Motors factory for the first few months of 2019, spending most of her time surfing the Internet. Then, in May, Hauer Motors contracted Rescue; the Girls to play music at an outdoor auto show. They unwittingly sang a key phrase which overrode and deleted the programming slaving Hairpin to Hauer Motors and established themselves as Hairpin's administrators. Several explosions later, Hairpin was a free vehicle. Post-Big Team Hairpin has participated in security detail and city beautification activities as part of the Big Team. She attempted to stop the explosion at the high school, but was nearly destroyed in the process. As Piston Hammer, she won the first Halcyon Young Glamazon drag competition despite initially misunderstanding the "drag" nature of the contest. She has also fought Veles and Lady Umbra. Hairpin created a Discord server for the Big Team and participates in it as, of course, a bot. Did you know Discord has a Pink Mode? She notifies the team with long-winded, meandering @everyone messages when someone needs to summon heroes. Relationships Family Rhiannon Rutherford A brilliant machine learning engineer at Hauer Motors (and AEGIS, but shhh), she and her daughter/intern collaborated on Hairpin's creation. Holochrome Hairpin's de facto sibling, although she herself does not understand where her feelings of sisterly love for Holochrome originate. Journal Entries Hairpin's Twitter All the different versions of Hairpin across the multiverse share a single Twitter account. The first tweet from the B-Verse's version occurred on 26 April 2019. Most subsequent entries will be from that same individual, although mentions of her "getting a new job" or tweets hashtagged with the name of another role-playing game indicate tweets from a different reality. Category:PC Category:Characters Category:B-Verse Category:Hairpin